One method of drilling in offshore marine locations involves the use of vertically moored or tension leg platforms. In the vertically moored platform it is proposed to anchor the floating platform to the ground by tubular members. These tubular members are normally called riser pipes and may each be 1000 to 3000 feet or more in length depending upon the depth of the water. These riser pipes are made up of a large number of shorter sections of joints of pipe, e.g., 60 feet in length. It is frequently desired to connect these sections of pipe by the use of threaded joints. These sections of pipe can be screwed together at the surface as the riser pipes are run. However, the lower end of each riser pipe is connected to an anchor, such as a companion casing set or cemented in the bottom of the body of water. This can be connected by various means such as the J-slot connection or by threaded connection. In some instances it is believed that the threaded connection has advantages. This invention relates primarily to the threaded connection.